Lincoln Loud - Survivor's Guilt
by OtakuGuy619
Summary: After many months in the Navy Lincoln was the only one to survive a land mine blowing up when their vehicle when over it, Now that Lincoln is going home he cant help but hate the idea that he survived when he should have been dead. Everyday will be a new challenge for Lincoln as he faces his demons, with the help of his loving sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Going home

 **Hey Everyone just a quick note that this is my first Fanfiction so if i make any errors don't be mad i'm new to all this and maybe after some time i won't make any mistakes.**

The ride home was surprisingly quiet on the bus, only a few people wanting to go to their destination and nothing else. Even when everyone was minding there own business all of them had their eyes on a man sitting in the middle of the bus with his head in his hands slightly shaking. Most of them could not hear what he was muttering, but the ones that are close enough could things from "why" to "they did not deserve that" and "this is all my fault". A mother and her two kids were one the people close enough to the man to hear him but the mother knew that whatever is going on with the man does not concern her so she ignores him but her kids were looking at the man with curiosity. "What's wrong with him mommy?" a little girl asks her mother, "I don't know sweetie but it's none of our business". The mother told her daughter but she didn't notice her son walking to the man until it was too late. The little boy tapped on the man's shoulder and was rewarded with the man slightly jump but still keeping his cool "Hey mister are you ok?" they look at each other for a couple of seconds until the mother finally got up from her seat. "Josh! Leave the man alone, I'm so sorry sir my son knows not to talk to strangers". The man had to take a moment to get himself together "Oh uh, it's ok miss no harm trying to help someone that's having a bad day". Josh sits next to the man making the mother also next to him, not trusting the stranger enough to leave her son alone with him. "Do you want to talk about it" Josh asks the man not knowing that some people don't want to talk about their problem to strangers and in this cause a little kid, but the man just smiled at josh "No it's ok i'm just really tired and want to go home". The mother notices luggage near the man and had to ask "were you traveling?", "Ya they were really long flights". Josh asks "Where'd you go, is it cool, how long did you stay there". "Josh! It's not polite asking him about his vacation", chuckling the man correct the mother "No miss it wasn't a vacation i was in Afghanistan".There was a moment of silence where no one talked until the mother very surprised asks "You're in the army?" "Well close but i'm in the Navy". She was gonna ask another question until she feels a tugging at her shirt sleeve, she looks and notices her daughter rubbing her eyes "Mommy i'm tired". Picking her daughter up and putting her on her lap making sure she was comfortable "I know sweetie we'll be home soon". She look to the man that had a smile on his face "How old is she?" "4 years old" she tells him, then josh added "Im 6!". The man look at josh "Then that means your the big brother, and the big brother always have to protect his little sister, no matter what". The mother looks at him surprised on how serious he was "Do you have any sisters?", the man looks at her funnily "Yeah i have ten sisters". Getting over her shock and not knowing that when the bus stopped that it was time to leave, "Ok kids time to go home" getting up she looks one last time at the man "Nice meeting you uh, sorry i never asked for your name", the man waited a few seconds until sticking his hand out for a handshake "My name is Lincoln".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Putting on a mask

 **Quick note thanks for liking this story and telling me what i did wrong with the last chapter.**

Lincoln could have made it easier on himself if he had accepted his dad's offer on picking him up at the airport but declined because he wanted as much alone time he could get. Don't get him wrong he misses his family every much and can't wait to see them but he's still trying to get his head clear enough for his family not to notice.

"Man i can't wait until it snows" Lincoln says as he's walking on the familiar street that he would always walk when coming home from school. One thing that everyone can agree on is Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, even if Lincoln was in Afghanistan for the last couple of months hoping everyday he would come out alive.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the house he lived in for years come into view, now some may ask "Lincoln you're 24 years old why do you still live at home with your parents" into which he'll replay "Most of the time i'm not home i'm only home for a couple of weeks than i get deployed back to Afghanistan" plus when Lincoln does go home he and his family are always together, making everyday a family day. This was not going to happen this time he was done with the navy, after the accident happened he was laid in bed for what feels like forever. Now that there was nothing to make him leave he should start thinking about finding a place of his own, but for now he's gonna spend time with his family.

Walking to the front door Lincoln could hear voices shouting at each other

"When is he coming!"

"I don't know maybe he missed the bus!"

"Calm down girls knowing your brother he'll be here any second know"

Clearing his head one last time lincoln knocks on the door and all the shouting stopped and was replaced with sounds of feet rushing to the door and was opened with enough force to almost break it.

"WELCOME HOME LINCOLN!"

"Hey everyone it's good to be back"

All his sisters started to bring him in a group hug and for the first time and weeks he was happy but he was brought out of his musing when he notices that someone was missing from the group hug.

He looks past everyone and sees the one person that was never one for affection but just by telling the way she is fighting, she wants nothing more than to give her big brother the most loving hug she could get but deciding to wait until she can get him alone.

Lincoln was about to call out to Lucy but felt someone pulling on his arm "Come on Bro! We prepared a stay at home family night!"

"Ok ok everyone let your brother get his stuff to his room" all the sisters let out groans of having to let go of their brother

"Whew, thanks dad"

"No problem son, hurry and get your stuff to your room so we can start the movie".

When all his sister started to move out of the way so they could grab snacks and try to claim a spot on the couch.

Grabbing his stuff lincoln moves up the stairs but not without talking to lucy.

"Hey lucy is something wrong you didn't say hi"

Not noticing the small blush that came on her face lucy looked away before replying "nothing lincoln just something on my mind"

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it"

"Maybe, but not right now"

"Ok well how bout later tonight then, if you want"

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders then went into the kitchen then lincoln finally went to his room to only throw his luggage on his bed not gonna worry about unloading it until later. Making his way back down stairs lincoln saw that the living room was made into the best possible way to enjoy a movie. Small tables were around the living room all filled with food, snacks, and drinks.

"Come on bro i saved you the best seat" Luna said that as she is patting the space sitting me between her and lynn.

"So what movie are we watching"

"Oh hope you don't mind lincoln but we all decided to go with "13 Hours" because we like hearing about the time you spent in the navy".

"Really you guys i heard about this movie it's supposed to be violent and really sad"

"Don't worry lincoln if it get too much for us then we can stop it's still really early so we can do some other thing"

Lincoln just nodded making lori be the one to start the movie and knowing how long the movie is lincoln tried to get more comfortable being sandwiched between lynn and luna. All his moving somehow made it to where lynn and luna were even closer to him and they made it clear when they rested their heads on either side of his shoulders that they won't be moving any time soon.

Everyone was so into the movie that it felt like nothing would get there attention, even when they all had their eyes on the screen lincoln was the only one looking down at his lap because what he was seeing is a group of friends willing to risk their lives to save people. It kinda reminded him and his group when they tried to take back control of a well provide street that could be the trump card if they needed to fall back to.

The only one to notice lincoln is having a bad memory was lynn because she could tell by his face that whatever he was thinking about was causing him pain.

"Hey lincoln are you ok?" lynn slightly whispered in his ear and she couldn't stop and feel excited about it but the moment lynn said something lincoln only looked at her with the most calming face he could do and sharply nodded. This of course didn't fool lynn and saw right past her brother and saw that he is in pain, not wanting to make a big scene about it with everyone close by she decided to ask lincoln about his problem later tonight when everyone is sleeping.

Little did she know that she wasn't the only one thinking about it.


End file.
